hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Waters
Blood Waters is a 2012 horror, murder, mystery, thriller film. Background The film was created by Larry Narry and Meento Mason. They said that it would be released before Halloween so that it did not get "lost" in the other big films that were due for release that year. Plot The start scene shows a teenage girl, called Christina (Emily Cahr) saying goodbye to her mum who is away on a date. She goes upstairs and runs herself a bath. As she steps in, she starts to feel that she can't move and that something has old of her. She feels something wrap around her neck, and she starts to get strangled and is getting pulled down into the water. Eventually she dissapears, somehow getting pulled down under. It then goes to 6 years on, and a group of teenage friends, Lily, Robyn, Sally, and Monica are living normal lives. Strange things begin to happen in their town, with an ex friend of theirs, Katie, dissapearing after going for a bath. The girls are scared to use their baths as this is the second dissapearence in the town like this (the story 6 years previous). Monica says that the girls are being silly, but that night she goes for her bath, and the water begins to turn red with blood. She realises that there is something cutting / scratching her and the blood is hers. It pulls her under but she manages to scream for help and her sister, Samantha, runs in. As this happens Monica is suddenly fine and can move by herself, but is still injured. "The thing" then begins to follow the girls, they can never see what is attacking them but something invisable is. Because Monica survived an attack and her friends are the only ones who believe her, it is trying to kill them. To start with it targets them all together but they help eachother and save eachother, so it eventually tries to kill them separately. Lily is cooking dinner for her family, and as she opens the oven to check it, it sucks her arm in and begins to turn the heat up in the oven. It slowly pulls in her other arm, her face, and her chest. She is badly burnt and taken to hospital, now in a coma. It next attacks Sally, with it raining just above her. She laughs to start with, but it then begins to get stronger and she can hardly stand and is crawling along the ground to try and get home. It strikes her with lightning and she is taken to hospital. She wakes up the next day and a nurse brings her food. When the nurse leaves, "The Thing" sucks her body under her covers and kills her using the pillow that she was lying on minutes before. It is now just Robyn and Monica and they are scared about what might happen to them. They are sitting together when a piece of paper flies towards them and a pen uses blood to write a note to them, ordering that they meet "The Thing" at an abandoned park. Here there is a fight, with "The Thing" talking to them in a whispering voice and attacking them. It locks the doors to keep them in the green house, and attacks them with glass, wood, throws them around, and throwing them into a pond. Robyn is hit over the head and passes out. As this happens, Monica tries to find "The Thing" and tells it to reveal itself. It whispers that it has no body and is "Blood Waters". Monica doesn't understand and tries to run, dragging Robyn with her. As she does this, it traps Monica against a wall and drowns Robyn in the pond, the water turning to blood instead of water. Monica realises that this is how it usually kills people. It turns out that each person it kills makes it stronger and becomes a part of Blood Waters. Monica admits that she can't defeat it but to let her friends go. It whispers in her ear as it kills Lily in the hospital, the last of her friends to die. She realises that now all of her friends are a part of Blood Waters, and tries to talk them into letting her go. Eventually this works and she gets away. She moves town with her mum, who didn't believe what happened, and tries to start a new life. She goes into shower one night and as she leaves and goes to bed, the final scene is the sound of the shower dripping. It usually has water dripping from it, but this time blood is dripping from it. Sequel A second film was confirmed after the first got good ratings. It is due for release in 2013. Filming has started. Cast Jennifer Hunt - as Monica Emily Cahr - as Christina Lauren Michaels - as Lily Hettie Hennin - as Sally Sarah Blawhite - as Robyn Lillian O'Brian - as Monicas mother Maya Reeto - as Samantha Darcee Stevens - as Katie Cast - second film The cast list for the second film was released days after a sequel was confirmed. Jennifer Hunt will return as Monica, as will Lillian O'Brian as Monicas mother, Maya Reeto will now have a main role as Samantha, and Emily Cahr will return as Christina in flasback scenes. Jennifer Hunt - as Monica Maya Reeto - as Samantha Lillian O'Brian - as Monicas mother Darcy Gerloo - as Shelley Amanda O'Brian - as Lucy Ashley O'Brian - as Lillian Emily Cahr - as Christina Edith Knights - as Miranda Vanessa Loi - as Courtney